Na zawsze razem
Był tak chudy, że kości jakby przebijały się przez jego skórę. Gęste włosy wpadały mu w wyjątkowo jasne, niebieskie oczy, tak głębokie, że wydawało się, że można było w nich utonąć. Usta miał cienkie i różowe, gdy się uśmiechał to jakby nic więcej już nie istniało. Tylko on. Josie nie widziała świata poza Carter’em i szczerze mówiąc bardzo jej to odpowiadało. Lubiła być przy nim, kochała, gdy ją obejmował, obdarowywał pocałunkami. Carter był raczej indywidualistą. Josie nigdy nie widziała, by z kimś rozmawiał. Chodził do przeciwnej klasy, dlatego nie wiedziała, jak zachowuje się na lekcjach, ale podczas przerw zazwyczaj podpierał ścianę, siedział samotnie przy stoliku na stołówce, lub gdzieś znikał. Tylko Josie z nim rozmawiała. Przysiadała się do niego na stołówce, podchodziła i zagadywała, gdy tylko był gdzieś niedaleko. Ona sama nie była popularna w szkole. Wydawało się, że zawsze, gdy rozmawiała z Carterem ludzie szeptali coś za jej plecami. Może zazdroszczą? Kto wie. Przecież Carter był taki cichy i nieprzystępny, tylko jej udało się go ośmielić. Gdy o tym myślała, wcześniejsze poczucie upokorzenia zanikało, stłumione przez wielką dumę. Mówili też na nią ‘’dziwadło’’. Sama nie wiedziała kto to zaczął i dlaczego właściwie tak ją nazywają. Może chodziło o jej wygląd, może o to, że nie ma przyjaciół, że oprócz Cartera nikt z nią nie rozmawia. Czasem jej to przeszkadzało, ale ukochany w zupełności jej wystarczał. - Nie przejmuj się nimi. To ich problem, że nie potrafią cię docenić – mówił zawsze Carter, gdy wypłakiwała mu się na ramieniu – Oni nie zrozumieją naszej miłości. Te słowa zawsze sprawiały, że Josie czuła się lepiej. Mimo to było w nim coś mrocznego, skrywał jakąś tajemnice. Dało się to zauważyć w jego głębokich oczach. Rzadko się uśmiechał. A nawet gdy to robił, to swym uśmiechem obdarowywał tylko Josie, nikogo innego. To sprawiało, że czuła się wyjątkowa. Jego pocałunki były chłodne, jakby zdystansowane. Również sposób w jaki ją obejmował, nie był satysfakcjonujący. Ale wmawiała sobie, że mu przejdzie, że może jest nieśmiały i że niedługo wszystko się zmieni. Wracając ze szkoły, ściskała w dłoni jego rękę. Carter szedł wolniej niż zwykle. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się i stanął naprzeciw niej. Josie wyciągnęła dłoń i pogłaskała go po bladym policzku. - Co się stało, Carter? – spytała troskliwie. Carter zawahał się. - Chciałabyś poznać moich rodziców? – zapytał. Josie uśmiechnęła się. - Och, Carter! – wykrztusiła wzruszona, po czym zarzuciła mu ramiona wokół szyi. – Cieszę się, że tak poważnie myślisz o naszym związku. Chłopak uśmiechnął się smutno, po czym wsunął ręce do kieszeni i zapatrzył się w swoje buty. - Tylko nie wiem, czy jesteś już na to gotowa... – powiedział bardzo cicho. - Co? – spytała Josie. - Nic, nic – odparł wymijająco. Droga była dość długa i powoli zaczynało się ściemniać. Szli w ciszy, co jakiś czas przerywanej przez Josie, która albo zadawała jakieś pytanie, albo skarżyła się na zimno czy zmęczenie. Dziewczyna poczuła niepokój, gdy coraz bardziej oddalali się od centrum miasta i części zamieszkanej, a zbliżali się do starego, żydowskiego cmentarza. - Carter, gdzie my idziemy? – spytała zlękniona, kiedy chłopak otworzył bramę cmentarną. - Już niedaleko – obiecał – zaufaj mi. – po czym wyciągnął rękę i chwycił dłoń Josie. Szli piaskową dróżką, między grobami. Widok mnóstwa krzyży, nagrobków, pomników i posągów przyprawiał Josie o gęsią skórkę. Przysunęła się bliżej do Cartera, a on spojrzał na nią takim spojrzeniem, jakby chciał powiedzieć ‘’nie bój się, Josie, jestem przy tobie‘’. To wrażenie sprawiło, że dziewczyna poczuła się lepiej. Wreszcie Carter zatrzymał się. Josie spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, gdy zauważyła, że wpatruje się on w stojący przed nimi grób. Był to grób, w którym pochowane zostały 3 osoby. Josie wyjęła telefon i podświetliła tabliczki, by lepiej dojrzeć, co zostało na nich napisane. Margaret Douglas, Jason Douglas i.. Carter Douglas. Josie odskoczyła od niego. - Carter! – krzyknęła z przerażeniem. Chciała uciekać, ale była jakby sparaliżowana. Chłopak uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem. - Aż tak cię to dziwi? – zapytał – Myślałem, że wiesz, że tylko ty mnie widziałaś… W końcu śmiali się z ciebie w szkole… Myślałem, że wiesz.. – mówił – Ale nadal możemy być razem. Jeśli tylko chcesz… Widzisz już, jak wygląda mój dom. Możesz zamieszkać ze mną. Możemy być na zawsze razem. Chcesz tego, Josie? - Nie chcę. – powiedziała. Twarz Cartera zaczęła się jakby rozpływać. Jego ubrania pokruszyły się na drobne kawałki, odsłaniając suchy szkielet. Upadł na ziemię, a Josie odwróciła się, przygotowana do ucieczki. Poczuła jednak, że coś chwyta ją za nogę. Przewróciła się. Już ściskał jej łydkę i przysuwał ją bliżej do siebie. Czuła stęchły odór jego martwego ciała, z którego niedużo już zostało. Miał ją już teraz blisko siebie. Jego naga czaszka przycisnęła się do jej policzka. - Już zawsze będziemy razem – usłyszała jego głos. Ziemia rozchyliła się, wciągając ze sobą szkielet. I Josie, wciąż rozpaczliwie próbującej wyrwać się z jego szczelnego uścisku. - Zawsze.. razem… - zdążył jeszcze wykrztusić. Kategoria:Opowiadania